


Знание - сила?

by MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Знание - сила. Мастер знает не всё, значит, он не всесилен?
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Знание - сила?

Знание - сила. Мастер знает не всё, значит, он не всесилен?

Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел не знает, как правильно открывать дверь, а также не умеет обращаться с кофеваркой и компьютером. Но Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел знает, с каким трепетом относится к нему Франкенштейн. Знает об упрямой вере и надежде в своё возвращение, а также о тревоге, бессильной боли и тщательно скрываемой любви.

Знает. Не отвергает проявления привязанности, но и не потворствует. Принимает их со смирением, терпением и благодарностью, как и всё то, что способен дать ему Франкенштейн.

Чувства не были озвучены ни разу, ведь в этом, по сути, не было никакого смысла. Перед Истинным Ноблесс все мысли и эмоции были как на ладони. Но какая-то упрямая, почти что незрелая часть Франкенштейна продолжала отрицать это и надеяться, что отслеживание всех своих реакций спасет человека от неминуемого раскрытия.

Рейзел разрешил Франкенштейну обманываться тем, что он обманывает своего мастера. Уступка, сделанная не из жалости, но из уважения. Желание сохранить лицо для гордого учёного было важным, как и нежелание обременять мастера лишней заботой. В обрывочных мыслях по этой теме у Франкенштейна не было ни капли сомнения. Решение было принято очень, очень давно, и это решение Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел уважал.

Но всё же, в моменты секундной слабости, когда даже такой человек, как Франкенштейн, нуждался в небольшой поблажке, не позволить ему её Рейзел не мог. Лишнее прикосновение, более долгий взгляд и смена интонации проходили "незамеченными". Большего Франкенштейн никогда себе не позволял, замуровав себя в рамках долга слуги перед мастером.

Рейзел тоже был скован долгом перед всеми, кто слабее себя - долгом защиты. Франкенштейн нуждался в защите так же, как и все остальные, но его нужда была иного рода. Мало кого на этом свете было необходимо защищать от самого себя.

Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел п о з в о л я л жить чувству Франкенштейна. Оно являлось одной из немногих нитей, удерживающих его и не позволявших сорваться с верного пути. Учёный был связан не только путами контракта, но и собственными путами привязанности, преодолеть которые мраку Тёмного Копья было не в силах.

Знание - сила. Вкупе с силой идёт и ответственность. Ответственность за Франкенштейна лежала на плечах Рейзела одним из самых весомых грузов как доказательство знания о природе истинной привязанности человека к Ноблесс.

Сила не в знании. Сила - в готовности ответить за распоряжение этим знанием.

Рейзел был готов.


End file.
